


Coming Out at Hogwarts

by 5secsofstartrek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Reposted from FF.net, Ron would def say no homo, Secret Relationship, i wrote this in 2011 don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secsofstartrek/pseuds/5secsofstartrek
Summary: The title literally sums it up





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I wrote this when I was 13ish so don't judge too much.... also it's originally posted on ff.net but I'm considering posting on here so I thought I'd start somewhere :)

"The Gay Boy Wonder? Read more on page 3."

That was the lovely (note sarcasm) newspaper article Harry had woken up to. Nobody, besides his secret boyfriend, knew he was gay. He groaned into his pillow and got up for breakfast.

He dreaded walking into the Great Hall because he knew as soon as he did all attention would be on him.

"What's wrong, Potter scared of what all the boys might think?"

"No way, Malfoy. Just... collecting my thoughts."

"Well, I hope your thoughts are collected because I'm opening the doors right now." and with that, Draco Malfoy swung open the doors to the Great Hall and strolled in leaving Harry standing in front of the open doors.

Everyone turned at the sight of Harry and he could hear people whispering. When he reached the Gryffindor table he sat down with his friends.

"Harry," Hermione asked, "have you seen the newspapers?"

"Yes."

"and..."

"And what, Hermione?"

"Well, are you a bloody poof?" Ron asked tired of Harry skirting around the subject.

"Why does it matter to you guys? You know the paper is wrong all the time, so why should you believe it this time?"

"Because, Harry," Ginny said, "we were curious... I mean, none of your relationships have really worked out. Take ours for example."

"I don't see how any of my past relationships fit into this."

"Oh My God! He totally is!" Hermione shrieked. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, Hermione, hate to burst your bubble, but i never said i was gay."

"It was implied Harry. So, answer my question!"

"If i did, it isn't any of your business."

By this time almost all of the Great Hall was listening in on the conversation. A couple of girls had already run out of the hall crying, and some looked close to following them. Most of the guys were trying to snap their girlfriends out of their daze, but some were staring open-mouthed at the emerald-eyed boy.

"Harry, mate, i want you to know that I only like you as a friend and i am dating Hermione now..."

Harry chuckled cutting Ron off, "Ron, i can't believe you think i like you! We are practically brothers. That would just be weird."

"Good, because i really didn't want it to be awkward."

"Harry," Ginny said, "you never told us who your boyfriend is."

"I am fully aware of that, and I don't intend to. You can guess, but you can be sure if I'm answering correctly."

Harry glanced over at the table his boyfriend sat at. The silver-eyed boy gave Harry a small nod saying he could tell them. So, he answered their questions truthfully.

"Is he in Gryffindor?"

Shake

"Ravenclaw?"

Shake

"You're dating a Hufflepuff?"

Shake

"Wait, YOU'RE DATING A SLYTHERIN?"

Now, if anyone in the Great Hall wasn't listening, they were now.

Harry nodded and Ginny figured out who it was right away. Hermione had a good idea, but she wasn't completely sure, and Ron was still appalled that he was dating a Slytherin.

"Weasel, what is so wrong with Slytherin house?" Draco said getting up and walking towards him.

"Well, for starters, they're evil bastards. Then there's the fact that you guys have always mistreated the Gryffindor so why should we trust any of you with Harry?"

"Your last point is invalid. Ever since Voldemort was killed, we have acted civilly."

"How do we know this isn't an act, ferret?"

"Because in Slytherin we are close, and we know who Harry is dating and we could have outed them months ago."

"Well, Malfoy, if you all know who he's dating Harry then why don't you tell us?"

Harry gave Draco a small nod. "Fine, Ronald, i will." He took a step forward and sealed the gap between him and Harry. There were gasps among the Great Hall and many girls "awed" at the sight.

As they kissed, there was almost no room between them. When they broke apart, Draco gave Ron a smug look and said, "Are you satisfied? Because I'm actually quite hungry and would like to eat with my boyfriend."

Ron managed to choke out something that sounded like "okay." so; Draco sat down in-between Harry and Hermione. Harry put is arm around Draco and Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder before stealing a piece of bacon from Harry's plate.

It was official. Hogwarts had never seen such a cute couple since Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but that is a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
